The Battle for Naruto's Possession
by animejunkie828
Summary: Naruto, kakashi, and sakura decide to visit Tazuna and Inari in the Land of Waves, but throw in Itachi and Kisame, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke, and you get a huge battle over Naruto, plus some kyuubi naruto action, Please R&R, First Naruto fanfic
1. Lunch time

It was a bright sunny day in the hidden leaf village, our favorite blonde-headed, hyper-active, knuckle headed ninja was up to his usual stunts.

"Hmmm i wonder what Iruka sensei is up to?" said Naruto himself as he walked on towards the acdemy. He soon got to the acdemy and found his old class, "_hehehe, he'll never known that I would come this earily, and besides, it's lunch time" _he thought as he poened the door and walked inside, "hey iruka sensei!!!" yelled naruto

"Gahhhh!!!!" yelled Iruka as he was startled by naruto's noisy entrance, "oh naruto it's only you... don't scare me like that" said Iruka as he scratched his head in embrassment. "well thats your fault for not keeping up your guard, a ninja must never let his gurad down, thats what you taught us" said the smiling naruto

"your as sharp as ever" said Iruka "_though i'm glad that he's doing alright, I mean with sasuke gone andeverything, i thought he would be depressed, he's probably holding it in"_thought Iruka, "hey naruto wanna go get some ramen, it's lunch time and i figuered you only come see me for one reason". "hahaha you got it right, but i don't come all the time just to get ramen off you, you know" said naruto with a small pout face. "i know, i know, i'm just teasing you, so what are we waiting for .. lets go eat" said Iruka going out the door

"**ALRIGHT**!!!!!!" yelled naruto as he threw his fist in the air and ran off after iruka"

* * *


	2. sudden mission

Naruto and Iruka arrives Ichiraku ramen shop and sit themselves at the counter. "So shall I order you the usual naruto?" asked Iruka

"Hehe, you know it sensei" said Naruto

"Alright" said Iruka and then turns to the ramen chef, "can I have two miso bowls" says Iruka

"Comin' right up" said the ramen chef and turns around to cook the ramen for naruto and iruka

" I can't believe how much you've grown naruto… a full fledged chunin" said iruka as he looks at naruto, "you leave for two years and I don't get a signal word from you, and as your former sensei, how am I suppose to what mischief your up to" says iruka with a small chuckle

"hehe, sorry sensei, but when your training with ero-sannin, its hard to send a letter, he'd be watching me one minute, then the next he's gone diong "research" it's infuriating" said naruto

"here's your ramen, enjoy' said the ramen chef

"hahaha, thanks old man" said the happy naruto who dig straight in "but everyone's changed when i was gone..it was so cool, like kiba and akamaru, man that dog is huge..." said naruto after swallowing the enormous mouthful of noodles

"there you are, i was looking all over for you" said our favorite sliver haired jounin kakashi

"oh hey kakashi sensei! what brings you here?" said naruto

"oh nothing, i was walking along the path called life and it led me here'said kakashi with a smile

"why don't you join us kakashi"said iruka

"sorry iruka, another time perhaps, i just came to steal naruto for awhile, we have some things to do" said kakashi

"what do we have to do?" asked naruto as he stood up and followed kakashi out of the resterraunt

"well first we have to get sakura"said kakashi who walks towards the hokage's tower

naruto and kakashi arrive at the hokage's tower and steps inside of tsunade's office, she's the new hokage after the third died in the battle against orochimaru.

"now you go get sakura" siad kakashi

"ok" said naruto and runs in. "Hey Sakura!!!! kakashi sensei needs us for something!"yells out naruto

"ssshhhh! there's no need to yell naruto!"hisses sakura who came out of another room

"CHAAA!!! HE'S SO LOUD" screams inner sakura

"hehe sorry, what were you doing anyway?"asked naruto

"practicing ny medic skills on a dummy" said sakura

"well, now that we are all here, I will tell you why i have grought you together"said kakashi, "we are going back to the land of waves to see how the brigde and everyone's doing after we helped defeat gato's gang and his tow hit men...you know zabuza and haku

"we're actually going back..wow I can't wait" said sakura

"I can't wait to see the look on Inari's and that old man's face when we show up out of the blue" said naruto

"well be careful...there's a bad feeling, i'm getting, so keep on your guard" said tsunade who just walked in

"don't worry, we'll be fine, come on guys.. time to pack"

"ALRIGHT!!!yells out the excited naruto and ranout of the tower to pack

kakashi sighs "were does he get his energy, well come on sakura,we better pack to and stop naruto from packing things he doesn;t need

"ok" said sakura and leaves with kakashi


	3. Journey back to the Land of Waves

"we are so gone...believe it!"said naruto who shout a fist in the air

"we would of never left, if we didn't catch you in time...you always pack things you don't need naruto"said sakura

"auhhh...come on sakura...give me a break...I just got excited..thats all"said naruto

"well try to contain your excitement naruto"said sakura with a smile "at least thats would sasuke might say" sakura quickly put a hand over her mouth to shut herself up. she totally forgot that out of everyone naruto was most effected by sasuke's sudden leave to go with orochimaru. He and sasuke were really good friends, and to have him leave and not come back..well it tore up naruto in side. kakashi just watches naruto to see wht his reaction would be... even he knows naruto is hiding his feelings

"did you say something sakura" said naruto"I wasn't paying any attention" naruto was lying..he heard every word she just said, but he didn't want to say anything though

"ummmmm... I said are you excited to go back to the land of waves" said sakura making up something out of thin air

"oh yeah.. totally, I can't wait to see the shock on inari's face when I walk in that door" said naruto

"well shall we pick up the pace... i want to et there before it gets dark" said kakashi even though it was only noon "it's not safe for young ninja's such as yourselves to be out here at night... there could be rouge ninja's wandering aruond" he said with a spooky tone in his voice

" and if there is... i kick there butts...believe it!"said naruto with a triumphant smirk on his face

-About an hour later-

"well guys we're here" said kakashi as he was reading his favorite book called make out paradise

"wow naruto look at the bridge...it's so massive..and wide" said sakura

"man thats so cool...tazuna really did a good job...hey kakashi-sensei...whats the bridge's name... its got to have a name" asked naruto who glanced at kakashi for an answer

"I'll let tazuna tell you... I don't want to spoil the surprise" said kakashi who didn't even look up from his book.

"alright here's your stop" said the ferry man "enjoy your stay" and just like that they all got off and the ferry man left them on the dock.

"let's go already...I have to see his expression" said the overly excuted naruto and like a speeding bullet, he ran far ahead of the group

"hey! who died and made you team leader" said sakura who was still walking beside kakashi looking annoyed.

"it's ok sakura ...he's just happy to see inari..thats all"said kakashi who finally put his book back in his shuriken holder

"thats true and I'm glad he's alright.. I've been worried about him.." said sakura with some concern in her voice "when I mentioned sasuke...he just stopped and stod there, I felt really bad, I miss him too, but he and naruto were close friends... how could he have betrayed us like that"

"simple..he wants to get stronger and kill his older brother, and he saw how naruto was progressing faster than he was, and decided the only way to get better was to go with someone who promised him power" said kakashi

"buit it doesn't make any sense.. I mean he could of trained with you more... you taught him chidori... why couldn't he just ask you to train him more" said sakura

"Well that I can't really answer sakura.. I'm not sasuke..but the answers will come in time, also.. we better catch up with naruto... I can hear him screaming us to hurry up" saud kakashi

"ok" was all thats sakura said and ran to catch up with naruto.


	4. Authors note

Hey... all my adoring readers!!! this is animejunkie 828 with an sort of important annoucement... I will not post anymore chapters until i have at least 10 reviews... because i need some feed back here people...so 10 reviews...and chapter 5 will go up. So if you want more naruto action... then please review ...i beg of you... don't be so cruel!!! gets on knees and begs

audience screams OK!!!...WE GET IT... WE'LL REVIEW!! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE A MORON!!!!

alright...alright... i get..jeez people can't appericate drama these days... well thanks for reading!!!

see ya


	5. Two teamsome target

As our favorite team was enjoying the land of waves, a sinister air was blowing toward them as one shadowy figures were standing by a tree near the akatsuki hideout and another figure emerged from the entrance and joined the one by the tree.

"so how did it go?" asked the all to fimilar voice of kisame

"fine" replied his partner Itachi who wore no expression on his face what so ever

"what are our orders now..."

"our leader has granted us another chance to obtain the fox demon child, and we are to leave soon"

kisame grinned widely, he wanted to get naruto so badly for charging at itachi the last time they met and that he didn't get to chop off his legs with his sword sharkskin. "this time we will get naruto uzumaki, right itachi" said kisame with a sinister smile

"yes and if we have to..kill his team mates as well so that no one could save him" answered itachi and with that said walked off with kisame trailing behind him as they made there way towards naruto and his friends.

"do you know where he is?" asked kisame

"yes and it's at a certain villiage you are fimilar with kisame" repiled itachi who just kept on walking forward

"ahhh" said kisame"the good ol' land of waves, I haven't been there in years, this will be exciting" he grinned widely revealing his sharky teeth and with no more said walked along side with itachi. As if things were getting bad, it gets a lot worse form here. Now we find ourselves at orochimaru's lair, and in the front training is our favorite avenger sauske

_" one more time"_ thought sasuke as he charged up another chidori,to smash up more of the tree he was using as a target. He ran at blinding seped he had obtained with orochimaru's training and the chirping sounds of chidori that filled the air stilled air, soon he thrusted his arm forward and plunged it into the tree causing it to split in haif and fall on opposites sides of each other. But for some unknown reason he saw a flash of naruto's face in his mind, naruto was smiling and waving at him, calling out to him and the rest of his former team mates. Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his head of those memories for that wasn't him anymore.

_" why do I keep seeing his face"_he thought to himself_ "i'm not that sasuke anymore...i'm a born avenger, not some leaf ninja"_ for some reason he felt a tinge of remorse, lonelyness, and longing which started to sicken him. On top of a roof orochimaru and kabuto were takling and sasuke didn't notice at the moment

"hmmmmm, he's improving but he is still plauged by the memories of his team mates"sniggered orochimaru

"it seems that way, but you know he won't admit it" commented kabuto

"I think he needs a little something to help boost his training...like a fellow rival"

"I see where your going lord orochimaru, your saying we should bring one of his former team mates here and train with him, a little healthy compotion" orochimaru smiled evilly and stuck his tongue out and moved it acros his lips and retreated it back in his mouth and continued to smile " and you know who i'm thinking of...don't you kabuto" he said

"Naruto Uzumaki, right"

"hmmhmmhmm, your sharp as ever, I belive that he will give a boost in his training if we trained them together, also i might be able to learn more about his fox power and use it to my advantage, that way i will have my new body a lot faster and the nine-tailed foxes power both in my hands" he shuttered at the very thought of this plan and kabuto knew that.

"so are we going to track him down... I heard he was in the land of waves" said kabuto

"so thats why you went out...very good, yes we will and tell sasuke to get packed and meet me in the front gate in five minutes" said orochimaru and dissapeared. Kabuto jumped down from the roof and landed behind sasuke who stood still.

"what do you want...kabuto"said sasuke

"noithing, just an order from lord orochimaru to be ready and meet in the front gate in five minutes...we are going to track someone down amd bring them back here" repiled kabuto with a nonchalantly tone in his voice.

"who are we going after" asked sasuke

"your little friend ...naruto uzumaki" smiled kabuto seeing that sasuke stood riged stiil and didn't say a word "lord orochimaru thinks that this we be good for you and help with your training, now that you'll have some friendly compotision" sasuke didn't answer back, the one thing he didn't want was any of his former team mates, especally naruto to be under the control of orochimaru. This was his choice...he wanted to defeat itachi and if he had to join the dark side then so be it, but he didn't want his friends to be involed.

"i don't want him here" said sasuke darkly hoping this would throw kabuto off so he can tell orochimaru not to find and use naruto for his own purposes as to get sasuke's body faster.

"don't take me for a fool sasuke...we know you still long for the company of your little friends...it's written all over your face" pointed out kabuto with a smirk that made sasuke give a warning glare that he was itching for a fight and was not about to lose to a toadie who works for orochimaru day and night.

"whatever" said sasuke with a cold stare "do what you will, i don't want him here...so don't blame me if you fing his body the next day" although sasuke didn't mean that...he just wanted to show kabuto that he wasn't getting soft knowing that they were going to use naruto in their little game of manipulation so that orochimaru gets what he wants. with that said, he went to go grab his things and began a unknowing race with itachi and kisame to get to naruto first, and with sasuke being watched constantly...there was no way for him to warn naruto that he was in danger.

ok guys you have suffered enough.. i got a total of 9 reviews so i guess you shoukd be rewarded.. here's ch.5, please R&R. coming soon to a fanfiction near you ch.6...dundundun


End file.
